Thikará, Omusubi e Tomates
by AttreboR
Summary: Dia dos namorados: A data perfeita para planejar uma surpresa romântica para a pessoa amada. Bom, pelo menos era este o objetivo inicial de Naruto, antes de encontrar um velho conhecido que desperta em si uma ideia a mais para a noite tão especial. Yaoi, SasuNaru.


Olá, pessoal!

Esta fic foi escrita com o objetivo de ser postada no dia dos namorados. Eu a T. ( Tkitsunne ) conseguimos cumprir tal objetivo com êxito, mas no Nyah! Não tivemos tempo para postá-la aqui pois foi uma correria só D:

Enfim, caso alguém leia, espero que gostem! Os pontos com numerações (¹ e ²) irão ser explicados nas notas finais, mas qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar!

Have fun! ~

**Betagem por: Tkitsunne**

**Disclaimer: **

Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao animê e mangá Naruto, criada por Masashi Kishimoto.

Thikará é uma bebida alcoólica real, porém, o fato de estar aqui citada não traz a nenhum dos escritores qualquer lucro econômico.

A trama criada é de total desenvolvimento próprio dos autores, qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.

* * *

Os pequenos flocos de neves caíam das nuvens, pintando o chão de branco naquele típico dia de um inverno japonês. Nas ruas, casais sorridentes andavam lado a lado, colegiais seguravam entusiasmadas suas caixas de chocolates feitos à mão, provavelmente já possuindo seus respectivos destinatários, passando apressadas em frente ao mercado da cidade que, especialmente hoje, estava cheio.

Entre as inúmeras pessoas dentro do estabelecimento, estava Naruto parado diante da prateleira de Saquês. Seus olhos azuis analisavam cada garrafa intrigados, como se realmente soubessem a diferença entre elas além da cor dos rótulos e dos nomes. Ele nunca foi fã de Saquê, mas a bebida derivada do arroz era a preferida de Sasuke, e hoje deveria abrir uma exceção em seus gostos para agradar o moreno, afinal, era dia dos namorados. Sorriu entusiasmado ao pensar em como o outro iria reagir ao chegar do trabalho e encontrar sua comida favorita, uma garrafa de Saquê de qualidade (caso conseguisse escolher uma boa) e ele - Naruto - sentado à mesa, sorridente e aguardando ansioso pela sua chegada.

Embora estivesse animado em lhe fazer uma surpresa, não esperava que Sasuke fosse se lembrar da data, pois o moreno nunca se prendeu a tais comemorações, sempre as rotulando como meras futilidades, ainda que soubesse o quanto isto importava para o loiro.

Olhando de relance para o lado, percebeu atentas esferas negras observando seu sorriso bobo no rosto, e, ao reconhecê-los, obrigou-se a dar um pulo para o lado tamanha surpresa. Exclamou atônito:

— KA-KAKASHI?! — Gritou exasperado, enquanto os olhos do outro homem denunciavam o sorriso escondido por baixo da máscara cirúrgica que cobria seu rosto. O grisalho sempre teve a saúde fraca, em especial no inverno, por isto andava com a face parcialmente tampada, evitando a todo custo qualquer tipo de doença.

—E aí, pirralho! — O mais velho bagunçou as madeixas loiras, divertido. Ele sentia falta da presença de Naruto no orfanato, ainda tendo recordações da assistente social entrando pela porta com um pequeno bebê nos braços, quando ele e Iruka ainda eram somente membros do orfanato e não donos.

Desde pequeno, Naruto foi extrovertido, impaciente e muito bagunceiro, fazendo com que as coisas piorassem acerca dos oito anos, onde outro menino chamado Sasuke, de mesma idade, entrou no orfanato. Sasuke e Naruto eram completos opostos um do outro, tanto em aparência quanto personalidade, o que levou ambos a criarem uma rivalidade significativa que, com o passar dos anos, acabou por se desenvolver numa amizade profunda, e, aos dezoito anos, saíram do orfanato para morarem juntos. Claro, isto era o que Iruka pensava, entretanto, Kakashi sempre teve uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre essa "grande amizade profunda".

— O que 'cê tá fazendo aqui, dattebayo? — o loiro perguntou afoito, apontando um dedo de maneira hiperativa ao mais velho.

— Isso são modos de tratar seu quase pai? — Soltou um suspiro de falsa decepção. —Aaah, onde foi que eu errei? — Balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Corta essa, Kakashi! —Cruzou os braços, emburrando-se.

— Enfim... — Desfez a falsa compostura, levantando o rosto e olhando para as prateleiras. — Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você, eu acho. Hoje é dia dos namorados, certo? — Desviou os olhos de soslaio para o loiro, concluindo: — Nada mais romântico que um jantar feito em casa.

— É... — Naruto sorriu largamente, recompondo-se e encarando o mais alto. — Iruka-sensei sempre foi do tipo romântico e o senhor nunca foi de falhar em satisfazê-lo, dattebayo!

— Nunca. — Disse maliciosamente, fazendo o menor corar propositalmente. — Quem é a sortuda? — Não pôde esconder a curiosidade.

— Hum? — O loiro, com o seu raciocínio lento, não entendeu de súbito a pergunta.

— . . . Dia dos namorados.

— AH! — Soltou o ar. — É... é uma menina da faculdade, hehehe. — Coçou rápido a nuca, sorrindo sem graça. Quando Naruto e Sasuke saíram do orfanato, os dois optaram por não contar a ninguém que, além da amizade que haviam criado, o que sentiam ia muito mais além. Não achavam que Kakashi e Iruka iam julgá-los por estarem juntos ou por suas sexualidades, porém, como nunca haviam falado nada durante muitos anos, a relação deles acabou se tornando um fato estranho de se contar aos mentores.

— Ah, sim, claro... — Continuou analisando o rosto bronzeado e levemente corado, que tornou a olhar vidrado as garrafas de saquê. — E o Sasuke?

— O Sasuke? — Vacilou em conter um pequeno sorriso, que rapidamente se desfez, voltando ao semblante sério. —Deve estar no trabalho a essa hora, 'tteba! Chega em casa lá pelas nove da noite.

— Ele não liga de você levar a namorada pra casa de vocês? — Indagou desconfiado.

— Por que ligaria? — Perguntou concentrado. "_Por que ele ligaria de vir para casa? Qual a lógica?_", pensou consigo, arregalando os olhos quando a resposta veio à mente. "_Oh, céus!_". — E-Ele n-não, 'tteba... ele... ele vai direto pra cama quando chega! Isso, dattebayo! Nem vai nos ver! — Respondeu desajeitadamente.

— Hmmmm... — Kakashi continuou a fitar o loiro desesperado, dizendo a si mesmo: "_A pulga atrás da minha orelha não para de se mexer..._". — Ele sempre teve sono leve.

— Sim, sim, dattebayo. — O menor concordava com a cabeça freneticamente.

— Ele não acorda quando você e sua namorada estão, você sabe, transan-

— O QUÊ?! —O gritou ecoou por todo o mercado, chamando a atenção de todos. — NÃ-NÃO E-EU, N-NUNCA.. NÃO!

— Oh! — Agora foi a vez do grisalho arregalar os olhos, evidentemente surpreso. — Você nunca fez nada com ela?

— E-Eu... — Ele odiava mentir para o mais velho. "_'Pera aí, 'tteba! Eu nunca fui o ativo, então, tecnicamente não é mentira..._". — Não. — Desviou os orbes azuis para o chão.

— Ohoho... — Mal pôde conter a empolgação. Com um sorriso ousado por trás da máscara e passando o braço em volta dos ombros do mais novo, começou a tagarelar: — Então tenho muito que te ensinar! Hoje pode ser sua noite, meu rapaz, e posso lhe dizer exatamente como agradar uma mulher. — Falava com um tom de experiência na voz. — Começar com o jantar é uma ótima saíd-

— Ei! Desde que eu me conheço por gente, você sempre esteve com o Iruka, dattebayo! Por que sabe como "lidar" com uma mulher?

— Oh, por acaso prefere saber como lidar com um homem ao invés de uma mulher? — Kakashi alfinetou, desviando o rumo do assunto. Muita coisa havia acontecido antes que ele finalmente sossegasse, mas nada que Naruto realmente precisasse ter ciência.

— E-Eu... —O loirinho ponderou. É claro que ele tinha curiosidade de saber como seria levar Sasuke pra cama de modo que, bem, quem ficasse "por cima" fosse ele, e não o moreno, só que o amante era orgulhoso demais para permitir tal ato, fazendo com que as chances fossem mínimas e... — NÃO! — "_PARE DE SE DISTRAIR, CABEÇA OCA!_" — C-CLARO QUE NÃO, HAHAHA — Riu nervoso.

— Claro que não, né?! — Soltou os ombros do menor. "_Vamos manipulá-lo_", pensou. — Mas tenho que dizer que, caso eu pudesse escolher entre qualquer mulher com quem já tive uma relação e o Iruka, apenas me baseando no sexo, eu optaria, sem dúvidas, pelo Iruka.

—Haam... — Murmurou com as bochechas queimando, não tendo certeza se queria perguntar o porquê.

— Sabe, a sensação de ser o ativo é... Simplesmente maravilhosa.

— Por quê? —Deixou escapar distraidamente.

— Bem... — O grisalho pôs a mão no queixo numa postura pensativa. — Além do prazer de encontrar, lentamente, cada ponto do corpo do parceiro que o faz ficar mais excitado, é a ação máxima de dominância.

— M-Mas um amigo meu me disse que ser passivo é muito bom, sabe?! — Disse convicto e, ao perceber os orbes de seu antigo mentor sobre si, desviou os seus, visivelmente constrangido. — Devido à próstata e essas coisas, 'tteba... — Continuou a conversa de maneira cuidadosa. Estava curioso, não podia negar. Querendo ou não, ele e Sasuke nunca discutiram muito sobre como era estar em suas respectivas posições, e já fazia um tempo que o loiro tinha essa pequena vontade de saber como era ser "o líder"'.

— E é. — Naruto virou os olhos, chocado ao ouvir a confirmação vinda da pessoa que menos esperava. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que Iruka era o passivo. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, conseguiria imaginar o homem ao seu lado por baixo.

Kakashi, percebendo a reação nada discreta do loiro, resolveu explicar: — É, eu sei... Digamos que a bebida, às vezes, te deixa meio... "apto" a novas experiências com quem você ama. — O grisalho riu gentilmente do rosto pasmo do loiro. — Por experiência própria garanto que, mesmo sendo prazeroso estar por baixo, a sensação de estar por cima tem um sentimento especial. É um outro tipo de mundo, ou seja, dar prazer é melhor e mais fácil do que receber.

— Por exemplo?

— Hmm... — Kakashi segurou um sorriso, ainda que estivesse com o rosto parcialmente coberto. Para si, era evidente que o interesse de Naruto era mais do que simples curiosidade.

Começou a citar os modos que poderia intensificar o prazer a um homem, assim como os pontos fracos comuns e a sensação de ser quem penetra. Ele podia jurar que, se o loiro tivesse um bloquinho em mãos, ele estaria anotando cada informação. "_Tão fácil de ler..._", pensou zombeteiro.

— Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que era assim, 'ttebayo! Eu sei, por ex- — Parou por um segundo, corrigindo-se logo em seguida. — E-Explicação de amigos que estar por baixo é ótimo, mas nunca ouvi ninguém dizer isso sobre ser o ativo.

— Pois é. Claro que o passivo sente mais prazer depois de acostumado ao ato, afinal, a próstata é quase um afrodisíaco masculino, porém, ver que é você quem está proporcionando isso ao parceiro é simplesmente... magnífico.

— Haaam... — Naruto grunhiu em concordância, voltando o olhar às garrafas, imaginando através dos líquidos como seria a sensação de poder ser, ao menos uma vez, quem está por cima.

— Enfim... — Kakashi olhou no relógio de pulso, pegando uma garrafa de saquê. — Tenho que ir, o Iruka chega cedo hoje. Vamos fazer ramen juntos. — Disse casualmente. — E quanto a você? O que pretende cozinhar? — "_Só pra confirmar_", constatou, espiando o conteúdo da cesta que o loiro carregava, observando um pacote de tomates-cerejas.

— Ah, eu?! Omusubi¹ com okaka² e... — levantou a cesta. — Alguns tomates de aperitivo, dattebayo.

O grisalho sorriu, pensando: "_A comida preferida de Sasuke. Mais óbvio impossível_". — Bom, eu já vou. —Virou-se, seguindo finalmente ao corredor, entretanto, antes de sumir do campo de visão de Naruto, falou alto, olhando pelo ombro o rosto surpreso do loiro. — Ah! O saquê preferido de Sasuke é Thikará, só comentando.

Naruto congelou, deixando a cesta cair no chão, para logo depois soltar um riso alto. Não achava que tinha que contar pra eles, afinal, a mente rápida de Kakashi parecia ter entendido as entrelinhas muito bem. Voltou a olhar a prateleira em busca do saquê citado, enquanto, inevitavelmente, trechos do recente diálogo vinham à sua cabeça:

"_Digamos que a bebida, às vezes, te deixa meio... "apto" a novas experiências [...]_ "

Olhou a carpa delicadamente desenhada no vidro, esticando o braço e pegando o objeto. Sorriu malicioso ao ver o próprio reflexo na garrafa.

— Hehe, quem sabe?

-ʕ ͡° ᴥ ͡°ʔ-

O estado de Naruto no fim do dia poderia ser definido como desespero, desespero total. Havia comprado as coisas relativamente cedo com o propósito de poder prepará-las com calma, já que cozinhar não era uma de suas virtudes. Todavia, tudo, absolutamente TUDO começou a dar errado.  
Primeiro, ao chegar do mercado, ele acabou cochilando e, inteligente do jeito que era, esqueceu de pôr o relógio para despertar, o que resultou em acordar atrasado e já de noite; Segundo, esqueceu de tirar o peixe da geladeira para descongelar; Terceiro, ele colocou arroz integral parar cozinhar, o que, de forma alguma, daria certo se o objetivo fosse fazer Omusubi.

Suspirou desanimado. Eram quase nove horas e sabia que Sasuke viria direto para casa. Sua surpresa havia sido estragada por si mesmo. Olhou os tomates-cerejas cuidadosamente lavados dentro da tigela de madeira. — Pelo menos vocês não deram errado, dattebayo... — Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, jogou, finalmente, a testa em cima da bancada. — Droga...

— Naruto? — A voz rouca com um tom quase imperceptível de preocupação se fez presente no ambiente. — Que bagunça é essa?

— SAAAAAASUKE! — Levantou o rosto, correndo em direção ao Uchiha e levando a tigela de tomates consigo. — Eu tentei! Juro que tentei, dattebayo! Mas eu não consigo nem cozinhar arroz direito! — Começou a tagarelar suas frustrações com o canto dos olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. — Eu queria fazer um jantar especial pra você, 'ttebayo! Mesmo você não acreditando em dia dos namorados e... — Pegou um dos tomates, colocando-o na boca do moreno estático que o encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Eu até comprei tomates e- — Foi interrompido pela palma da mão de Sasuke tampando sua boca, num claro pedido de silêncio.

Olhou por cima do loiro, constatando a catástrofe que o esperava atrás de si: Sobre a bancada que dividia a cozinha, pôde ver o peixe descongelado, a panela de arroz aberta com o arroz... integral? algas cortadas uniformemente sujando a pia, e, nas mãos de Naruto, uma tigela com seus tomates preferidos.

— Pelo menos os tomates não deram errado, dobe. — Comentou divertido, repetindo inconscientemente as palavras do menor, que riu.

— Desculpa, eu realmente não sirvo pra isso, 'tteba.

— É um dobe mesmo. — Sorriu torto, pegando o objeto de madeira que Naruto segurava, indo à cozinha. Arregaçou as mangas do suéter e, dando um sorriso sereno por cima do ombro, disse: — Eu faço.

Naruto sentou no lado contrário da bancada, observando as costas do amante. Sasuke era designer interno. Diferente de Naruto, ele havia entrado na faculdade logo após o colegial, podendo terminá-la antes e já ingressar no mercado de trabalho. O emprego mais solto permitia ao moreno o uso de roupas menos formais, como os jeans pretos, os sapa-tênis cinzas-escuros e o suéter azul-escuro que trajava. Cores que contrastavam de forma perfeita com a pele alva, dando a Naruto uma linda visão que, somada ao fato de vê-lo cozinhando, resultava numa sensualidade sem igual.

— Vai ficar me olhando por quanto tempo, usuratonkachi?

— Hunf, exibido... — Desviou o olhar, fechando a cara, até que algo estalou em sua cabeça: — Ei, teme! Recebeu muitos chocolates como o de costume? — Perguntou curioso, visto que, desde crianças, o moreno sempre fora popular entre o público feminino, chegando até a ter um fã clube.

Viu Sasuke gesticular para as sacolas depositadas perto da porta de entrada.

— Meu armário encheu. — Olhou zombeteiro por cima do ombro, com um sorriso ufano estampado no rosto. — O que obrigou algumas garotas a me entregarem pessoalmente... e alguns também.

— Alguns? Como assim, dattebayo? — Naruto quase caiu da banqueta, surpreso com o que escutara.

Sasuke olhava atento para o peixe, cortando-o em tiras, pouco se importando com a exaltação do loiro. Repetiu:

— Alguns.

— Céus! — O garoto hiperativo jogou as mãos pra cima. — Como se não bastasse eu ter que me preocupar com essas mulheres assanhadas, agora outros caras também estão em cima de você! Sério, não sei se aguento, 'ttebayo!

— Fazer o quê?! —Sasuke disse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Bastardo egocêntrico... — Naruto murmurou chateado, internamente incrédulo na popularidade do amante, que parecia aumentar cada vez mais com o tempo. O mais irônico era que o Uchiha nunca comia sequer um dos chocolates que ganhava, pois detestava doces, deixando-os para que o loiro desse um jeito nisto com sua gula insaciável.

O cheiro bom de arroz já se fazia presente no ar, logo, Sasuke o pôs numa bandeja para esfriar um pouco antes de começar a formar os pequenos triângulos, em seguida colocando o peixe, temperos e então a alga, levando os vários montinhos para a bancada, onde Naruto pegou um e o levou à boca.

— Viu o quanto é simples?! — Zombou da falta de habilidades culinárias do loiro.

— Não sei se te amo ou odeio por cozinhar tão bem, 'tteba. — Rolou os olhos à medida que esticava a mão para pegar o segundo omusubi.

— Hn. — Sorriu torto, sentando-se ao lado do amante. — Ama, com certeza, principalmente quando faço ramen.

Naruto bufou, sorrindo conformado. — Hehe. — Soltou uma risada carinhosa. — Ah! Como pude me esquecer? — Levantou, indo até uma prateleira qualquer, onde pegou dois massus³ e a garrafa de Thikará. — Surpresa, teme!

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, dizendo seriamente: — Você não gosta de saquê. — Nunca aprovou quando Naruto se forçava a fazer algo que não gostava, ainda mais se fosse por ele.

— Ah, deixa de ser ranzinza, Sasuke! Vai que dessa marca eu gosto?! — Abriu o lacre, despejando o líquido nos pequenos recipientes, entregando um para Sasuke e pegando o outro para si. — Kanpaaaai⁴!

Bebeu um pequeno gole. Bom, era forte, de fato, porém, o gosto não era tão ruim quanto se lembrava da última vez que havia tomado, e a cada gole parecia ficar melhor.

— Pelo menos é melhor do que eu lembrava, dattebayo. — Sentiu a garganta queimar.

— Hn. — Sasuke grunhiu, enchendo novamente o massu enquanto mastigava o arroz.

"_Maldito senhor perfeição! Ele consegue ser sexy até comendo, 'ttebayo!_", Naruto pensou, admirando a cena.

-ʕ ͡° ᴥ ͡°ʔ-

— O QUÊ?! — Gritou exasperado, olhando seu personagem levar uma surra do de Sasuke na tela. — PARA DE ROUBAR! — Vociferou mais exaltado do que normalmente estaria. Suas bochechas avermelhadas e a grande quantidade de soluços deixavam claro que o álcool era o responsável por isto.

— Não é minha culpa se você não sabe nenhum golpe especial ou como se defender deles. Resumindo, jogar. — Sasuke, embora mantivesse a postura impecável, também não estava num estado muito diferente do de Naruto.

— TEMEEE! — Cerrou os punhos, olhando para o moreno com os olhos flamejantes. — AAAH, CHEGA DISSO, DATTEBAYO! — Naruto largou o controle no chão, virou o massu com saquê e pulou em cima do outro.

O objetivo era deixar Sasuke bêbado para que assim ele pudesse ceder ao pedido que tomaria coragem para propor. A parte de embriagá-lo funcionou, claro, mas o fato de Naruto não saber os próprios limites não ajudou muito em manter o controle, ou segurar a língua até um momento mais apropriado. — Eu quero tentar algo novo.

Sasuke também virou seu massu, largando o controle. Sorriu com luxúria. — Eu também.

Os olhos azuis brilharam em excitação. Será que Sasuke pensava o mesmo que ele? Céus, realmente a bebida fazia milagres! Beijou de leve o pescoço alvo, se fazendo de desentendido: — Sério? O que é?

—Você primeiro.

— Não, não, não. Você antes, 'tteba! — Queria ouvir o pedido vindo do próprio Sasuke.

— Hn. — Sasuke se desvencilhou das investidas de Naruto, levantando e andando até o quarto. Abriu sua parte do guarda-roupa e retirou de lá algo suspeito. Voltou à sala segurando uma sacola preta. — Eu estava apenas esperando um momento oportuno. — Pegou a garrafa de saquê do chão, dando um longo gole no líquido alcoólico. Dedicou um olhar faminto a um Naruto confuso, jogando o conteúdo da sacola no carpete. — Acho que esse é o melhor possível.  
Naruto encarou perdido as coisas no chão: Uma mordaça, algemas e uma venda preta.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Levantou os olhos rapidamente, vendo a garrafa novamente no chão e já no fim, e, antes que pudesse perguntar o significado daquilo tudo, sentiu seus lábios serem selados num beijo quente. Sentiu sua camiseta sendo puxada para cima e sabia muito bem aonde aquilo ia parar. Desfez o beijo, esticando a mão para pegar a garrafa, bebendo o que restava nela. — Sasuke... — Criou coragem, mas o moreno parecia ocupado demais lhe assediando para ouvir. — Sa-Sasuke... — Tentou mais uma vez e nada. — SASUKE! — Gritou e finalmente teve a atenção do moreno, que já havia colocado as algemas nos pulsos bronzeados. — EU QUERO SER O ATIVO! — confessou afoito.

— ... — Sasuke o encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio, parecendo não ter compreendido bem. Até que, quando as palavras fizeram sentido, um sorriso malicioso brotou em seu rosto, lambendo os lábios enquanto dizia:

— Claro... — Puxou a boca de Naruto para si. O loiro, incrédulo, não sabia se ficava feliz ou confuso com o fato do outro ter aceitado a proposta tão rápido. De repente, sentiu os lábios se racharem e uma mordaça tomar a sua boca. Sasuke terminou a frase: —...que não.

"_Mas o quê?!_", Naruto engoliu em seco ao ver a raiva aparente que brilhava nos orbes negros pela simples ideia de torna-lo passivo, junto com o sorriso totalmente psicopata do moreno ao ter um Naruto amordaçado e algemado em baixo de si.

"_Oh, céus..._", pensou com medo. "_Me ferrei._"

-ʕ ͡° ᴥ ͡°ʔ-

Entrou na farmácia num estado deplorável. Como se não bastasse a dor em todo o corpo, sua cabeça latejava até com a luz estupidamente clara do ambiente. Pediu por analgésicos à atendente, ajeitando seu cachecol laranja em seguida, preocupado que as marcas no seu pescoço fossem vistas. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu a presença conhecida do seu lado.

— E aí, pirralho. — Kakashi, como de costume, sorriu por trás da máscara quando percebeu que Naruto finalmente o notara.

— Kakashi? O que 'cê 'tá fazendo aqui? — O loiro, ainda que estivesse surpreso, perguntou estranhamente calmo. Talvez estivesse cansado demais para reagir de maneira exagerada.

— Provavelmente o mesmo que você. — Alfinetou descontraidamente, respondendo o que havia dito da última vez que se encontraram. Reparou nas atípicas olheiras adornando os olhos azuis de Naruto e, descendo o olhar, viu parte de uma marca roxa no pescoço bronzeado. O cachecol laranja não era só para aquecer, constatou. Brincalhão, resolveu comentar: — A noite parece ter sido boa.

O loiro olhou para o antigo mentor com uma sobrancelha clara levantada, claramente em dúvida. Kakashi, divertindo-se com a situação, apenas apontou para o que parecia ser um chupão, fazendo com que Naruto desse um pulo, finalmente se dando conta e enrolasse ainda mais o cachecol laranja em volta do pescoço, corando fortemente.

— S-Sabe como é... A bebida, às vezes, te deixa meio apto a novas experiências... — Explicou-se visivelmente constrangido.

— Claro. Foi o que eu te disse ontem... — Algo estalou na cabeça do grisalho. — Espere... Então quer dizer que você finalmente foi o ativo do Sas-

— Se ele não resolvesse tirar um par de algemas, mordaça e outras coisas estranhas e não levasse isso a noite toda, sim, dattebayo. — Caiu facilmente na armadilha de Kakashi. — Nunca vi o teme daquele jeito, 'ttebayo! Deu até medo! Parece que a bebida dá mais disposição pra ele do que-

— Oh! — Interrompeu o loiro. — Sua namorada não fica com ciúme não?

— Minha o quê? Eu nã- — Tampou a boca quando se deu conta do que havia falado. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "_Merda!_"

— AHAHAHAHA— Kakashi, não conseguindo se segurar, começou a rir. — Eu sabia! Sabia que estavam juntos! Iruka me deve 50 pratas, HAHAHAHAH!

— Ah... — Suspirou derrotado. — Kakashi, sério, eu preciso descansar, dattebayo. Depois conversamos. — Pegou seus analgésicos, disposto a voltar para casa e dormir.

— Certo, mas antes... — Ao ver que tinha a atenção do menor, continuou. — Vai realmente desistir da ideia? — Indagou.

— Talvez... — Disse incerto, começando a andar para fora do estabelecimento. Embora seu corpo estivesse absurdamente dolorido, sua pele tingida por marcas roxas, e uma ressaca desagradável, não pôde negar que aquela fora uma das melhores noites que tivera com Sasuke.

Antes de sair da farmácia, escutou seu antigo mentor gritar, divertido, de longe:

— Não se esqueça do White day⁵!

Cessou os passos quando ouviu a dica. Seus olhos brilharam em animação. Era verdade!

Virou-se e dedicou um sorriso aberto a Kakashi, fazendo um 'joinha' com o polegar em seguida. O mais velho repetiu o gesto. Andou mais animado, olhando a sacola com os analgésicos e pensando:

"_Teme, você me paga! e não vai ser só com um presente, dattebayo!_"

* * *

¹Omusubi: Também conhecido como Oniguiri, é um "bolinho" de arroz envolto total ou parcialmente em alga.

²Okaka: São pequenas "lascas", vamos dizer assim, do peixe bonito.

³Massu: É um recipiente relativamente pequeno em forma de cubo sem a tampa. É bastante utilizado quando para a apreciação de saquê.

⁴Kanpai: É a expressão usada na hora de um brinde durante as refeições em que as bebidas servidas têm teor alcoólico, como o famoso saquê. O brinde é feito tanto em ocasiões formais em restaurantes e jantares de negócios, quanto em situações informais. (Fonte: .br/noticia_o-significado-de-kanpai_8)

⁵White Day:O White Day é celebrado no Japão, Coreia do Sul e Taiwan a 14 de março, um mês depois do dia de São Valentim (para os ocidentais conhecido como Dia dos Namorados, onde as mulheres e garotas presenteiam os rapazes com chocolates). No Dia de São Valentim, as mulheres dão presentes aos homens; no White Day, os homens que receberam chocolate no Dia dos Namorados devolvem o favor e dão presentes às mulheres, ou apenas dão àquelas que não tiveram coragem para o fazer. (Fonte: wiki/White_Day)

-ʕ ͡° ᴥ ͡°ʔ-

E então, o que acharam? espero que tenham gostado desse lado sádico do Sasuke HAHAH

Comentem, adoramos ouvir a opinião de vocês, seja critica ou elogio!

Abraços do tio Att.


End file.
